


Sasuke's Mistake

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Modification, Brain Break, Cock Hugger, M/M, Male Lactation, Micro, Penis Size, Size Manipulation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sasuke explores Orochimaru’s base looking for his secrets. He finds something he never expected.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Yakushi Kabuto
Kudos: 57





	Sasuke's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Sasuke's Mistake

Sasuke explores Orochimaru's base looking for his secrets. He finds something he never expected.

-x-

Orochimaru was slacking on Sasuke's training. Doing his best to recover from his injuries. So Sasuke decided to go looking for Orochimaru's secrets himself. He had studied a few of the man's secret jutsu already.

His lust for power and his hard on for revenge made whatever he learned never enough. 'Itachi may have years ahead of me, but Orochimaru's got years ahead of him. All his jutsu and secrets will be the key to crushing him.'

Kabuto came out of a room, and quickly sealed it behind him. He walked down the hall, and Sasuke watched him go. Ducking back into the shadows when Kabuto turned around, chakra scalpel ready for action. He looked around but couldn't see and sense anything.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “I hope lord Orochimaru returns soon.” he walks off.

Sasuke reappeared from the shadows. With a smirk he went to the door. Using a little lightning chakra he broke the seal and opened the door. “How pathetic, what is he keeping in here.” He entered the room, and the door closed behind him. “Heh, you can't scare me.”

There were a lot of books and strange jars. While Sasuke looked through some of the books and scrolls. He failed to notice some things One something was moving inside the one of the jars, two when the door closed one of the cloths covering a jar blew off.

A purple mist came from the liquid inside this particular jar and it filled the room. It was odorless so Sasuke noticed far too late. “Is it getting drafty in here?”

He blushed as he looked down. The clothes Orochimaru had given him were dissolving, sword and all. The fabric was disintegrating right off his body.

“What kind of cheap trick is this?” He blushed as even his fundoshi vanished into nothingness. Sasuke's huge cock and balls were allowed to swing free. His form was chiseled from all his hard training, nice pecs, rock hard abs, sexy back, strong arms and legs, and big firm butt. Chuckling he put his hands on his hips. “I got nothing to be shy about you perverted snake.”

He continued searching butt naked, but he wasn't alone. Now that he was naked, something was ready for him.

Crash!

Sasuke whipped around and there was a broken jar on the floor, water or some kind of liquid was everywhere. “What the hell?” he heard something slithering. “Snakes?”

Two creatures jumped out at him before he could form seals, they were like snakes in a way but their heads were not the same. They coiled underneath his pits, and their mouths opened and latched onto his nipples. “Ahhh!”

His nipples hardened under the powerful relentless sucking. Small tendrils shot out and teased his nipples. “Fuck what the hell?!” he tried to release his chakra, but all he got was a jolt to his nipples in response. “Ahh!”

The perky pink nips, were stimulated and even penetrated by the tendrils. “Fuck!” the sucks and shocks, were shifting back and forth. Suck Shock Suck Shock Suck Shock Suck Shock Suck Shock; and whatever happened to the right nipple the reverse happened to the left nipple.

Pleasure, raw uncontrollable pleasure gripped Sasuke's body, and brought the Uchiha to his knees. “Fu-fuck!” one was dishing out heat, the other electricity now.

Sasuke's fat dick rose from the intense pleasure. From 10 inches soft to a rock hard 12 incher with a hefty girth. This was his pride, this was the tool that would bring back the Uchiha clan.

The ladies would crave his cock, and beg him to revive his clan. He always thought about reviving his clan, so he needed a woman or that so that's who he always thought about.

As the weird creatures assaulted his nipples, his brain shifted from escaping and more towards lustful thoughts. His firm butt cheeks clenched, and his hips bucked, making his dick bob.

He started dripping pre, his essence dripping onto the floor. A third creature began to slither for him. “No get away...” he tried to speak only to moan loudly and lustfully. “Ahh fuck!” his hips shook again, his penis bobbing.

The creature opened up looking like the hood of a cobra without a face. It's mouth opened up and it lunged. Sparks flew as Sasuke felt his penis get engulfed. All the way down to the root.

“No get off me!” he tried to pull it off, only for the creature to latch onto him tight. “Ahh fuck!” The creatures on his nipples, doubled their efforts, and Sasuke's grip went slack. “Fuck fuck fuck!”

He was still a virgin, so pleasure like this pissed all over his confidence. He didn't think a girl could suck him off like this, his full cock being under constant suction. Arching his back he moaned as he came.

The semen was swallowed up, and he felt his penis tingle. His first orgasm not by his own hand, it was mind blowing. He was trying to regain his senses...but it didn't stop!

Heat, electricity, the non stop suction! “Wait stop I just came if you keep doing that I'll ahh!” he came again, his balls tightening as his cum emptied into the creature.

Still they didn't stop, his penis got tingly again, but he couldn't see it in the long creature. His cock felt sensitive, the suction making his mind go blank, and he began to drool.

His body glistened with sweat, he felt warm, and tingly; high from the orgasm and had one right around the corner. He panted into the room, his breath coming out in white pants. “I-I-I'm cumming!” he blew his load for a third time. His vision went white, he couldn't see all he could feel was a tingling in his privates and nipples.

He would have passed out, but the creatures seemed to deal out pain as well, giving him just enough to keep him awake.

There was no way to move, every time he tried he got an extra jolt. 'You perverted snake, what the hell did you create?' So he stayed on his knees taking the pleasure and having orgasm after orgasm, after the sixth he felt something tease his piss slit. It made sense the ones on his nipples were the same, so it had a tendril to.

His cock was penetrated, the tiny tendril wiggling into his dick, but to his surprise it didn't take long to reach the base. As the creature sucked him, the tendril fucked his pipe.

Sasuke had never been so hard in his life. He started thinking, or was he thinking? In his head he began to see things, not women but men.

At first he imagined fucking them, there were so many to pick from, but they would all kneel to his mighty cock.

Another orgasm, and another tingling sensation in his cock. The tendril was fucking his rod faster now, he didn't get how it was possible, the friction in his dick didn't feel like it lasted as long but still felt good.

Sasuke wanted men, he couldn't stop seeing them. Hard naked boys in various positions, his cock pounding away at their warm mouths or tight holes. He could only imagine they would be as tight.

He jolted as he felt something tickle his hole. He looked down and the creature was bending. 'What the did it get bigger?' he came again, and he felt a tingle in his cock. The creature curved more and the tip of the thing penetrated his ass. 'No way it's not getting bigger, what's happening to my cock.'

The creature wiggled in his ass, stretching out his pucker. It worked what it could, flicking his hole and teasing it open. His inner walls were stretched out.

It was maddening, the tendril was wiggling in his cock almost the same way the tentacle was wiggling in his ass.

What he saw changed to, he was no longer the big dicked top making the males scream and moan. He was on his knees, worshiping men with big dicks. He tried to reason with himself, why would he want to suck dick, but he couldn't come up with one reason as why not.

Naruto and Kiba stood before him in his mind, both hung like horses and he worshiped them. Naruto he sucked while Kiba he stroked. Back and forth, and his tongue tingled his mouth felt empty and he hated it.

Fantasy couldn't compare, he wanted to taste dick. “Ah ah please cock give me cock ohh!” He came hard, tingling again and his ass got more of the creature inside it. It twisted around and wiggled in his ass. “Fuck!”

More orgasms, and the scenes in his mind changed. Sasuke was between Naruto and Kiba now, Kiba in his mouth, and damn it all he could almost smell the musk. Naruto at his ass, filling him up, he wanted more.

Men from the hidden leaf appeared, cocks hard and wanting, and Sasuke found himself needing to please them all.

His last few orgasms happened so fast he didn't even realize it. The creature pulled off his cock. “My dick...no it's not a cock anymore!” his eyes starred down at the tiny pecker. “It's too small to be a dick, ahh!” The creature latched onto his balls, swallowing his huge nuts in one go. “It's a clit! I got a clit-dick a dick-clit!” he moaned. “It's perfect!” he didn't miss his fat cock at all.

With his balls getting sucked the creature was able to slide up his ass, nice and deep. In his head he was praised for having a tiny cock and a wonderful tight ass, and a sweet mouth. “It's not an ass it's a pussy, my clit is twitching like crazy please breed my man pussy!”

Poor Sasuke was too far gone, his pride and ambitions swallowed up and drowned in a sea of endless pleasure. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, he couldn't remember any of it. He barely remembered his own name.

The creatures on his nips finally released him. “No!” they uncoiled and fell off him. He reached up and began to play with his nips, they felt warm to the touch and a sensation like orgasm hit. “Oh fuck!” milk, honest to goodness milk, released from his nipples.

They changed his nips just like the other changed his cock. His tiny rod lurched and sprayed semen all over the floor, as milk sprayed from his chest. Even his balls had shrunken from the draining.

All things come to the end, the final creature supped sucking his balls and toying with his only to stop and slip from his hole. “Nooooooo!” milk leaked from his nipples, but his hands went down to rub his crotch the other played with his ass. “I need cock!”

His disappearance did not go unnoticed. Kabuto came and found him. He saw the creatures and sighed. “You stupid fool, curiosity killed the cat you know Sasuke-kun.” Sasuke looked at him, his eyes swirling with unanswered lust. He needed it, needed to be pleasure, touched, licked, kissed, fucked!

He crawled forward and nuzzled his crotch. “Please Kabuto I need cock!”

“I know you do, you have become a fine slut.” He offered his 11 inch dick and Sasuke went after it, worshiping his length. As he sucked the medic nin's dick his own cock spilled seed all over the floor.

Kabuto contacted Orochimaru. “Sorry sir, it seems Sasuke was snooping around, and he got into the cock huggers.” Each jar held three of them, fascinating little creatures, you could call them worms or snakes but the effects they had on the body were absolute.

“That damn fool...what are the results?”

“Listen for yourself.” he altered his jutsu and Orochimaru could hear Sasuke's slutty slurping. “He's producing milk as well.”

“Don't let the slut cum anymore, he needs to be punished.”

“Yes sir,” He fucked Sasuke's mouth, satisfying his own need before blowing his load. Sasuke drank every drop, his tiny tool spilling his own seed. He chained Sasuke up, placing a cock ring of chakra around the base. Leaving his hole empty, he shook his hips desperately.

“Please give me cock!” he panted.

Orochimaru arrived. “Please...please give me cock!” Orachimaru cupped his cheek.

“Such a waste, but you'll be of used to me yet. You see my men have been working so hard, respecting my secrets. You are gonna satisfy them.”

“Yes!”

Sasuke would never get his revenge, but through advancements of medical ninjutsu he'd restore the Uchiha clan with his own body.

Naruto kept his promise, he rescued Sasuke from Orochimaru and brought him home, not that he wanted Sakura or Ino. He became the slut of Konoha, and Sasuke couldn't be happier.

End

Featuring Cock Hugger species 3 hope you enjoyed.


End file.
